The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector wherein a housing has formed therethrough a plurality of bores, each provided with locking means for securely holding an electrical terminal therein, and a cover is mounted to the housing so as to engage a tail end portion of each of the electrical terminals in order to prevent the removal of the electrical terminals from the housing.
A known electrical connector falling into the above category comprises a housing and a cover which serves as a retainer. The housing has a peripheral wall including four side wall sections. In order to allow electric lead wires connected to electrical terminals to extend, the cover is formed with partitions defining therebetween grooves which extend inwardly from a portion of a peripheral wall thereof. The housing has projections on three side wall sections, while the cover is formed with cutouts which are adapted to receive therein the projections of the housing, respectively, when the cover is pressed toward the housing. This known electrical connector is illustrated in FIG. 13 on page 124 of Nissan Technical Journal, Dec., 1982. When the cover is mounted on the housing, the partitions engage with tail end portions of the terminals, preventing the removal of the terminals from the housing. However, the cover is likely to be removed from the housing if the lead wires are pulled away from the housing with a strong force, because the cover is engaged with the housing at three side wall sections of the housing only.